A Collection of Revolutionshipping Drabbles
by Startistica
Summary: A drabbles collection featuring Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping. (AtemxAnzu) (YamixAnzu) (AtemxTeana) Various genres, situations and settings.
1. Tragic Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! These works were created only for entertainment purposes without the intention to gain monetary profit.**

* * *

**Title: **Tragic Love**  
****Details: **Set during the night before the Ceremonial Duel**  
****Warnings: **Super-Angsty

* * *

She takes a deep breath as she stares at the paneling in the wall, only inches from her face. Her hand is tightly gripping the outer edge of the wall. "You're leaving tomorrow." She breathes out. She's avoiding looking at him, because this pains her so much.

"I know." His voice seems hoarse from behind her.

She lightly strums her fingers on that paneling and presses her lips together. She swiftly turns around with her eyes brimming with passion. "You can't act like I'm fine with that." She says. Her voice contains some anger, but he can tell she's more sorrowful.

He steps forward grasping her body and wrapping his arms around her. She leans her head on his shoulder and she sniffles. "I can feel it." She admits. "I can feel that you're leaving tomorrow. I...I..." she stutters. She picks her head up, leans back a little and looks into his face, clenching the front of his shirt with her hands. "I keep trying to tell myself that there's still a good possibility that you won't...but I can't. Something tells me that this is the end...and that you'll leave me forever."

His lips quiver, but his hand reaches out to cup her cheek, slightly lifting it up some more. She responds by affectionately pressing her face into his hand. "No." He says and her eyes flutter open, her long eyelashes rimmed with tear drops displaying her apparent sadness. "I'll still be here with you, always." His voice and his eyes promise. He kisses the top of her forehead and once again embraces her tightly.

She knows that he's in a sense being sentimental and a bit cheesy, but his words provide her comfort. His words have always been a tiny bit dramatic, but he always means what he says. He will always be with her, in some form or another, it just won't be in the way she wants.

She decides to put his happiness first, by letting him go on because she loves him unconditionally. Except what she doesn't know is that his happiness lies with her and seeing to it that she remains happy. This is the pitiful part of their love. They each give up their own happiness for each other, as they display the true meaning of what love truly is: sacrifice. It's the tragic part, that each of them takes a part of each other's happiness when they separate.

What they retained out of this is a part of each other's heart's. Once taken, it can never be given back and in this way, the boy was right. He would be with her always and she would be with him always, so long as he had a piece of her heart and vice-versa. He had nothing to fear, because she had already promised it to him as he did to her. However, this part did nothing to subdue the tragic part of their love. Tragic it was, but true it was too. Their love was in every way representative of a story of true and tragic love.

* * *

**Yes, right now I'm is a super tragic mood for Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping. Leave me and my OTP alone to weep. **

***Things to note about this drabbles collection is that updates will be untimely and irregular. They will vary in length and other ships may be implied in some drabbles, (Peachshipping, Polarshipping, etc.) but the main ship will be Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping. I also generally do not take requests. Details/warnings about each drabble will usually be at the top. All drabbles will most likely be unrelated.**

**Reviews are also appreciated, whether they are constructive or not. Please don't be afraid to correct to me or offer advice on improving my writing!**

**I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! :)**

**~Startistica**


	2. Precious Anzu

**Title: **Precious Anzu  
**Details: **Set in AU Manga Universe, where Anzu is aware of Yami and his shadow games  
**Warnings:** Vulgar Word(s)

* * *

He stood still. Anger like fire spread through his very being. His fingers tingled, shadow magic radiating at the tips, ready to be inflicted. His cheek stung from the slap that was hit. His arms and hands were tense, but everything immediately went away when he heard a sob and his tunnel vision cleared up.

She stood in front of him, tears lining her eyelashes and streaming down her cheek. Her vivid cerulean eyes showed an emotion of hurt...and anger. Her arms were crossed in an uneven X, up above her chest, below her neck. There she stood, solemnly...his precious Anzu, the one he could never dare lay a finger on. The shadow magic that was ready to be released dissipated and his arms relaxed.

Yami blinked a couple times before being spontaneously enveloped in the Anzu's embrace. He stood frozen once more as Anzu sobbed into his shoulder. "You bastard." She cried. Her voice held no venom, however. Yami gently reciprocated her hug and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly with one arm and loosely with the other so he could reach up and thread the brown locks of her hair with his hand in a gentle, loving gesture.

She mumbled in a rush."You could have been killed. You gamble too much. This wasn't like your other games. This was even more dangerous." She emphasized "I could have lost you!" She cried louder this time, pressing her face into his shoulder and holding him tighter.

He merely continued to thread her hair with his fingers and whispered "Shh..." as he began to lightly pat her back trying to calm the girl.

She pulled back a little from him to meet his crimson eyes. "Don't do this to me Yami! I can't watch you do something so dangerous! It's too much!" His response was merely a nod, as he brought Anzu back fully into his arms. He gently rubbed her back as she calmed down, as she continued to be led into a sense of false security.

The truth was, he couldn't stop the shadow games he inflicted on people. But he cared enough about the girl to try his very best to make sure she would not be nearby to _see_ him engage in one.

He had to do what he had to do to protect her even if it involved his ruthless games.

She had to be safe at all times.

That was what mattered most.

She was his.

Anyone who dared upset her would have to deal with his wrath...

In private though,

for the sake of his precious Anzu.

* * *

**This drabble is based on where in the YGO Manga, Yami refers to Anzu as his 'Precious Anzu.' The idea and background of the story is totally unrelated as in this AU, Anzu is fully aware of his identity and Dark Games. I simply liked the idea of Anzu worrying about Yami going too far in his games and getting himself hurt, and what his possible reaction would be to her anger/sadness.**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**~Startistica**


	3. When He Forgets

**Title: **When He Forgets**  
****Details: **AU with pre-established Revolutionshipping relationship in canon**  
**

* * *

When he kisses her, he forgets.

He forgets his problems, his issues, how inconceivably lost he is or how he doesn't belong.

Because when he kisses her, he feels found. He feels like he belongs and everything feels right. All he can think of is her soft, pink lips against his, the smoothness and texture of her lips rubbed against his and the taste of her peach flavored lip balm. All he cares about in that moment, is that she's close in his arms, that she's with him and how much he loves her.

He forgets that he's a 5000 year old spirit from the past. He forgets that he's really a pharaoh and he forgets that he'll have to leave one day. He forgets everything for that one moment.

Only when her lips part from his does recollection of all these thoughts occur. He cradles her in his arms and he feels at peace with his temporary surroundings, but in turmoil with his heart and the greater outer world. He doesn't want this to end and he doesn't want to hurt her. But he can't help, but be with her at the same time.

She knows the consequences of this love, but it doesn't stop her. She doesn't let fate get in the way of what she wants in the here and now. She knows he's hurting and she tries to alleviate it whenever possible. So whenever she spends time with him, her lips find a way back to his, because she knows.

When he kisses her, he forgets.

* * *

**I tried to make this a sweet drabble that was more happy, but it ended up being angsty again. I'll probably try for a happy drabble again some other time. :/ I've found that I like not using any names for drabbles and using just he/she though.**

**Please review!**

**~Startistica**


	4. Moments Like These

****Title: ****Moments Like These****  
****Details: ****Ancient Egypt AU, Teana is Téa's/Anzu's incarnation

* * *

**This is inspired by an upcoming one-shot I'm writing that has a _somewhat_ similar setting.**

* * *

Teana was able to figure out that morning had come based on the light that was hitting her face coming in from the window. As consciousness waved over her, she heard light snoring next to her and she inwardly smiled, snuggling up to the one next to her. It's moments like these she enjoys and appreciates the most. She sighs, and then gently opens her eyes only to close them, and then open them again.

She turns to her right to see her darling husband, Atem- Pharaoh of all of Egypt, sleeping next to her, snoring soundly. His duties as the sovereign king of the land were far too many and numerous and left her a little disappointed about the lack of time she spent with him. Other times, when she did spend time with him, it had to do with work or official business. Teana wanted to spend leisurely time with Atem, go for a walk, have a picnic, dance for fun or do absolutely nothing in particular at all. She sometimes felt like she had to share Atem with _all_ of Egypt.

She glances back up to Atem's face as sunlight strikes much of his face and his hair. It's times like these, when he's calm, relaxed and let's himself be vulnerable that she thinks he looks even more breathtakingly beautiful. She reaches out to move pull back one of his lightning blond bangs that had been pushed in front of his eyes. His hair is remarkable soft and silky, something that had fascinated her when she first wed Atem. Now, his blond, magenta, black hair was not so much a fascination for her, but a source of comfort and familiarity.

The color itself was a distinguishing feature. She mused that it was a mark of Ra. She momentarily wondered if Atem and her children would be blessed with this mark. She would be certain they would, as she couldn't imagine her own children not having this similarity to their father. She imagined a possible son, that would look almost in every way imaginable in appearance to Atem. She couldn't imagine them looking like herself. Perhaps one of her children might inherit some smaller likeness like her eye shape, or her smile?

It was then, that Atem woke and open his own violet eyes to meet his own lovely queen's eyes. Teana smiled in greeting to him and in response, he looped his arm under her and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled into her and looked back to her with his violet eyes, grinning. His eyes were also something she loved so very much. The violet color was also a sign of what he was, magnificent and royalty. Atem too had a weird love for her own blue, cerulean eyes, but she did not think them anything special.

Atem reached his hand forward to cup her cheek and move her face forward to kiss her deeply, to which Teana could only wholeheartedly kiss back the same. Atem was never one for chaste or quick kisses. His always had to be meaningful, long or lingering. Even his shortest of kisses left a tantalizing feeling on her skin. Although it did not seem so, Atem was very touchy and affectionate. To his loyal subjects and people, he had to act in a stern, dignified and strong manner. He kept that shield up well, but in the privacy of his own bedroom with his own wife, and sometimes even with his close friends, did he let this wall down.

These moments were somewhat rare unfortunately, as duties begrudgingly ate up all of Atem's time. But at least some hours were reserved for her. At night, Atem was all hers and she was all Atem's- snuggled up in his arms. In the very early moments of the day like now, she didn't have to share Atem with anyone. For a short period there was only the two of them, Atem and Teana. Like the kiss that just shared, these moments were there's.

* * *

**Written because I was _dying_ for a slightly more happier, fluffier fic for this couple. Angst can be good, but sometimes it's too much and you just need something that makes you smile and feel happy. Speaking of which, if you reviewed, it would also make me very happy.**

**~Startistica**


	5. Simple Pleasures

**Title: **Simple Pleasures**  
****Details: **Set in Manga AU, pre-established Peachshipping relationship**  
****Warnings: **Slightly darker and mature

* * *

He's watches her there, sprawled out on the bed, completely contempt in her sleep. She gives a deep sigh and shifts, just slightly. Anzu lies right there, like a angel of temptation. Brown locks of her hair are sprawled about the pillow above her hair, like a halo.

Yami knows he's supposed to be her boyfriend. Well, his host is at least, but Yugi is so shy and timid, never taking the courage to go any further. Yami's eyes dart back to the sleeping girl in front of him. _'Sleeping Beauty indeed.'_ He smirks. He wants to give into his desire- his not so innocent desire that go against the boy's wishes. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he has, although all those other times were about dealing justice to the wrong doing. This time it was a little more _personal_.

Wasn't it enough, that he saved her so many times before? He certainly cared for the girl, very much. She just looked so beautiful lying there right there in front of him. His eyes were reddened with a lustful gaze. It would be so unlikely she would protest... she loved the boy and wanted to see to it that he was happy, he thought. He wasn't very aware of how delicate a topic this really was. He was so certain she wouldn't refuse.

He shakes his head and crawls over her, his face towering above her as he gives a devilish grin, but then in an instant, her eyes flicker open. Yami instantly tries to conceal himself and takes on the persona of his host. As Yami looks down he sees Anzu's eyes showing fear and shock, but only for a split second before she recognizes...or almost recognizes who is above her.

"Yugi." She whispers, reaching up to cup his cheek. Sleep is still lulling her to sleep at this point. Yami slightly presses into her hand. Her smooth, gentle, hands are soft to the touch. Her touch is an always welcomed gesture.

She smiles, closing her eyes and then opening them slowly. "Come here." She murmurs, spontaneously yanking Yami by the hand to lie next to her. His eyes only widen at the gesture and the boldness of her actions. Anzu gently curls up to the boy, placing her head on his upper arm and her hand on his chest. She snuggles more comfortably on to him, as she loops a leg over him. Generally she would be much more timid and too shy to ever do such a thing, but she was still drowsy, sleepy and tired. Complete consciousness hadn't fully taken over her.

The Other Yugi was at a loss of words. What does he do now, when the girl is so intimately curled up to him? He hovers his hand over the side of her back, as he contemplates giving into returning the girl's intimate hug. He gently places his arm on her back as he gives up, and cuddles her. "Hmm..." She murmurs as she gets comfortable in his arms. Yami sighs, his previous desires washed over. This position they were in, it was strangely comfortable and relaxing. He felt the warmth radiating from Anzu's body and he in return started to feel warm. A lazy grin graced his face as he enjoyed this embrace he was sharing with his "Sleeping Beauty." This wasn't what he planned, but this act was pleasurable in a different sense. He could get used to this...

* * *

**You guys know me :P I always try to make things at least somewhat happy, sweet or fluffy. I was originally going to title this 'Sleeping Beauty' for the Other Yugi's remarks in the manga, but I decided against it. The reason for my short absence from updating is because I've been focusing on my other Vanishshipping fic '_Betrothed_.' It's almost finished now, hence the time to focus on other projects.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**~Startistica**


	6. A Returned from the Dead Kiss

**Title: **A Returned from the Dead Kiss**  
****Details: **Based on a prompt. Post-canon.**  
****Warnings: **Angst.

* * *

**~Dedicated to AutumsFlowers**

* * *

"You're back…" She breathed. How did he get here? How was he back? A million different thoughts and questions flowed through her mind. It was too good to be true…

"Anzu…" he murmured as his hand reached out to cup her face. She pressed into his hand, relishing the feeling of actual flesh and not some flimsy hologram or illusion she was afraid he was. He looked as handsome as the last time she saw him. He looked completely ethereal, shining almost… dressed in his traditional Pharoah garb, just like he was dressed when he began to walk into the door of the Afterlife.

He was dead.  
He wasn't supposed to be back.

"H-how are you…back?" She trembled, her eyes filling with tears. Atem took a step forward, encasing her with his arms. "How are you back?" She repeated the question again.

Atem wiped her tears with his fingers, and 'shhhh'-ed her, trying to calm her. "I don't have much time…" He admitted. The look in Anzu's eyes nearly broke his heart when she looked up to stare at him.

She breathed in, shaking a little. "Right. Because you're technically still dead. I knew it was too go to be true… I knew that…"

"Anzu." He interrupted her gently, squeezing her arm. She sniffed in response.

"I love you." She confessed abruptly. "I love you. I never admitted it, but now that I have a chance I'm telling you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way… I had to, I just had to tell you." Her eyes were tearing, but her cerulean eyes shone bright.

"I know." He responded. He took in a deep breath. "I love you too." Anzu choked in a sob at his own confession. "I had to come back, just for a moment. Just to see you…Just to tell you I feel the same…" He glanced sideways. "I don't have much time." he repeated once more.

Words were no longer needed. Instead, their lips found each other, their arms and hands wrapped around each other.

It was in a few moments time thereafter, Atem began to glow; Atem's opaqueness started to turn to transparency and he was gone, leaving a weeping girl behind.

* * *

**This is the fastest drabble I have ever written in my entire life (probably because it's so short). It was supposed to be under 300 words, but I ended up exceeding even that. This couple gives me too many angsty feels.**

**Please let me know your thoughts!**

**~Startistica**


	7. Accidental Declaration

**Title: **Accidental Declaration**  
****Details: **Set in Canon Universe**  
****Warnings: **Angst.

* * *

_**"I love you."**_

~o~

Her vocalized confession not only shocked him, but _her_ too.

It was an accident, she hadn't meant to let that phrase slip her lips; and the gasps uttered from both of them signified that it was too late for her to brush it off as an "I love you" said merely to friends in a completely platonic way.

"I...I..." Téa trembled staring at the expression of Yami's face. He was known for his poker faces, concealing his true feelings until the very last moment when he truly wanted to let them be known. This time however, Téa had no trouble at all reading his face.

_Shock._

_Disbelief._

_Horror even..._

She cringed, her face turning pink quickly, heat rising to her cheeks. She didn't understand...

_She wanted to cry._

"Téa..." He murmured, gently grabbing her wrist. She sucked in a breath as he vocalized words. "I'm sorry."

_'Sorry for what?'_

"You are...You are... the most wonderful..." he was the one stuttering now, and that was so peculiar of him. He continued, "wonderful girl I know...but...I do not... do not feel the same way." His eyes flickered to her as if waiting for a reaction, but for a brief moment Téa did not feel any sadness or grief at all. She felt anger- great, great anger.

She had never seen Yami so vulnerable, so uncomposed...and he was an open book right now. Her heart churned and herother hand fisted into a ball. "You lie." She bellowed.

"I..." Yami opened his mouth to say something else, but the words couldn't quite manage to come out and he stepped back, letting go of her wrist. Immediately, Téa grabbed the wrist of the hand he let go in an iron hold, fixating him to the spot.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." She widened her eyes and stressed every syllable. She had completely forgot about her inner sadness and now her eyes narrowed. "Don't... lie... to... me." She repeated, her blue eyes piercing into his own amethyst ones threateningly. Her voice softened and then her voice cracked into a whisper. "You owe me that much..." Tears began to pool out of her eyes.

Yami bit his lips. "Téa, please..." The poor girl was crying in front of him and it was all too much. She was the girl he had vowed to protect from the very beginning, before he even was aware of his own existence, before he mended his ways of engaging in dark games...she was crying-and it was his fault. She hung her head down, choking a little.

"Téa...Téa..." Her name was all he managed to croak out. The look in her eyes, when she lifted her head nearly broke him. "I can't...It would... Don't make this anymore harder than it already is..."

"Just say it...Please." She pleaded with him.

He grabbed her in his arms, shaking a little while embracing her, gently passing his hand over the back of her head. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear finally.

Hearing his confession, she sniffed and closed her eyes, letting the tears she tried to keep in drip from her eyelashes.

She didn't need to hear the rest of what he was going to say, she knew what it would entail. She tried to understand, she really did. In all due honesty, she did understand his reasoning, but what she didn't understand was why she would have to go through the pain of heartbreak when the man she loved, loved her back in the fullest extent.

It would never be good enough that he only got to hold her that one time, and that one time before he left this world... or the fact that she only got a brush of the lips from him, never a real kiss.

But every painstaking moment, every stab of the heart, every tear... the hurt, the confusion, the ache, was worth it, because each of them knew that the other felt the same.

It was love worth holding on to.

* * *

**I've been itching to write for these babies for a while. School and obligations have been keeping me busy, but I couldn't resist. Unfortunately I think my fics and drabbles are bleeding into each other and making them all too similar. I'm going to try to lay off the angst for while unless I can write something radically different.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Startistica**


	8. Another Identity

***** This drabble is an alternate ending to my one-shot,_ The Other Woman_. Please read that FIRST as you probably will not understand this part without reading the one-shot.**

* * *

**Title: **Another Identity (Alternate Ending to The Other Woman)**  
Details: **Téa has just realized that she's been transported to Ancient Egypt as Teana, Pharaoh Atem's wife.

* * *

**~Dedicated to Saffroncremebrulee **

* * *

_"__I'm in Ancient Egypt…" She breathed, her voice cracking in fear._

She turned to look around at her supposed husband. "Atem?" She whispered, bewildered still. His steady grip on her had not wavered.

"Come sit down Teana." He commanded, leading her to their bed. She followed him, her heart beating rapidly. Once they sat down, Atem spoke again. "Should I call the healers?"

"No, no." She quickly answered. "Atem… do you know Yugi?"

He tilt his head to the side. "Yugi?" Téa widened her eyes. "A peculiar name I think. Why, who is he?"

Téa looked down. "Just an old friend…"

Atem furrowed his eyebrows. He reached out and tilt her chin, "Love." He murmured and Téa thought for sure her heart must have skipped a beat. "Are you sure that you don't want the healers to check on you?"

"I'm sure." She smiled. He smiled back at her. Oh how she missed him! His eyes.. his smile…his presence. She was still in love with him. She didn't think she ever stopped, but this… this was really something. Her, being back in time? As his queen? Now this seemed like a crazy, fantasy dream. At the same time it scared her.

"I would not want anything to happen to you now would I?" He smirked. _Again_, she felt as her heart almost skipped a beat. "I love you Teana." He said softly, as he leaned in and met his lips with hers.

Téa didn't deny him a kiss. She'd never kissed Atem in her universe, and this was her chance. Warm, soft and soothing lips rubbed against hers, and this left her breathless no matter how short of a kiss it was.

"I love you too, Yami." She murmured, with half-lidded eyes. If she hadn't been so taken back at what just occurred she would have noticed Atem stiffen, his facial expression changed completely. Her eyes opened up to see Atem's eyes, now looking somewhat red as compared to the amethyst ones she had just encountered moments before. Except, it was not the color change that startled her the most, his eyes… they were _angered _looking at her. She panicked. "Atem? What's wrong?"

Atem swallowed, his nostrils flared. "You just called me Yami."

For a quick second she didn't understand what was wrong and then she realized. "I meant Atem! I meant Atem!" But Atem was not appeased.

He hands curled into an iron fist, but the strength used in his hand did not match his quavering voice. "Who is this Yami?" Tea sucked in a break. His eyes were turning back to a royal purple-amethyst and the look in his eyes broke her heart.

"You." She sobbed out. "You." She couldn't keep this secret. It was too big to keep. She couldn't live a lie. She wasn't Teana. She was a fraud. This Atem didn't even love her, not the real her.

"What?" Atem was too shocked by her answer and her crying to say anything else.

"I'm not Teana." She croaked and soon, everything else spilled out. Atem stayed silent the whole time. Now she didn't know what would be in store for her next. What was reality, and what was fantasy? What would become of her– in this dimension and the other?

* * *

**This drabble was prompted by the ask to create an alternate ending to one of my own fics. I ended up choosing_ The Other Woman_, which is still a one-shot I may come back to and turn into a full-fledged multi-chapt story one day.**

**~Startistica**


	9. Leisurely Kisses

**Title:** Leisurely Kisses  
**Details:** Set in Ancient Egypt, Atem is Pharaoh

* * *

Teana was leisurely walking around the palace grounds, when suddenly arms swooped in and grabbed hold of her, pulling her back behind one of the numerous pillars in the surroundings. Teana gasped, fearing for her life until warm, gentle lips engulfed her own. She was pinned against the pillar, but she relaxed now, recognizing her captor. She let her lips be left vulnerable and compliant. When she and him parted their lips, she looked into the man's eyes as he gave her a devilish, playful look, winking.

"Atem!" She smacked at his chest. "You gave me such a fright!"

Atem smirked at her, tightening his arms around her waist further. "Don't worry, the only one who would ever dare lay a finger on you, in fear of upsetting the Pharaoh, is me."

"But _you_ are the Pharaoh..." she said as she saw him grin. "Hey, wait a minute... what do you mean by only me?" Almost immediately, Atem attacked her with his lips again. "Atem..." She gently pushed away, her words holding little weight at she truly did not want him to stop. "Atem..." She said in between kisses, "what if..." " if.. someone sees?" She slightly protested. Atem continued an onslaught of her lips mumbling "So what?" She merely rolled her eyes, her hands crawling to grasp his shoulders.

Atem finally stopped sometime later. "I'm the Pharaoh, son of Ra. I can do what I want." He said, only half-joking.

Teana twisted he lips, teasingly. "Ok, Mr. son of Ra. How about cancelling your important meeting this afternoon to spend some time with me?" She questioned pointedly. She knew that was not an option, but he had been quite busy as of late and she missed spending time with him.

Atem frowned. "I can't." He replied sorrowfully, grasping her hands and then squeezing. "But," he added. "After the meeting," he paused "I am all yours for the rest of the night."

"Promise?" She tilted her head, her cerulean eyes filling with hope.

Atem looked down at her, squeezing her hands once more and then bringing up her right hand to kiss softly near her knuckles. "Promise." At that, Teana broke into a broad grin and Atem could not help, but smile all the same.

* * *

**Wrote this today because I really, really need some new fluff for this couple. Also, I miss writing. Hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S. Reviews would make me smile like Atem and Teana did in this fic**

**~Startistica**


	10. Game Win

**Title:** Game Win  
**Details**: Set in a modern AU, no connection to canon  
**Notes:** Written for Revolutionshipping Week, Day 1: Game

* * *

It was an epic battle of wit, strength, chance, and endurance. Téa knew that she had to prove herself. She was so close to winning, so close. Perspiration dripped from her forehead.

Focus.

Her muscles began to ache. She was giving it her all, but it didn't seem good enough. The gap was widening, and she was falling behind. It seemed like all hope was lost, until suddenly... inspiration flooded her.

She finally knew how she could come out victorious. She carefully planned and conspired. She released one hand and then subtly began reaching from her side. Then she struck- fast as lightning.

Her fingers stabbed at her boyfriend's sides, tickling him and leaving him completely off guard. His hold on his game controller slipped and that moment was all that Téa needed. Laughter boomed out of Atem's mouth as Téa smiled, watching her kart dashed across the finish line in the video game. Her side of the screen announced her victorious defeat of her opponent.

She had _won_ the game of Mario Kart.

"Téa!" Atem screeched, turning to her. "That was _not_ fair!" He looked at her pointedly, pouting a little.

Téa smiled at him mischievously, a smile which could have been confused for one with malicious intent. She then grinned, showing off her teeth, coming closer to Atem. "I..." she started, dabbing her finger at Atem's collar bone. "don't... play...fair." She squinted her cerulean eyes at him, before bursting into laughter.

Atem joined her in laughing before he began poking Téa at her own ribs, making her be unable to stop her giggles. It was time for payback.

"At-tem!" She heaved in between fits of laughter. "Sto-pp." She writhed to the floor under Atem's onslaught of tickles. But he did not listen.

"Only...if you promise me...a kiss." He snickered, as he hovered over her figure, his amethyst eyes intently watching her.

"I..." He didn't even give Téa a chance to respond as she continued to laugh under his fingers feathering at her stomach.

"Two... no, three kisses." He demanded loudly, smirking.

"Ok... ok!" Téa heaved. She tried to catch her breath. When she finally regained a normal breathing rate Atem, smiled down at her and pouted once more. He pointed at his lips.

"I think you owe me something, for defeating you in this tickle match?"

Téa rolled her eyes. "And what's my prize for finally beating you at Mario Kart?"

Atem paused for a moment, "I could also give you three kisses also." He nodded almost mockingly.

"What makes you think I want to kiss you?" Téa demanded jokingly. Atem clutched his hand and scrunched his face in mock pain at her fake rejection.

Téa smiled broadly at him. "C'mere you." She gently pulled his face down to hers. "You're the only guy whose lips I'd want to kiss." She promised earnestly.

Atem gave a mock sigh of relief. "I can sleep easy at night now." He declared, to which Téa momentarily stuck her tongue in response.

Atem smirked at her before pressing his lips to her and finally cashing in on both his and Téa's .

* * *

**GASP. I updated so early... and with more fluff? Looks like I'm turning over a new leaf for my Revolutionshipping writing. Some happiness seems nice for this couple, no? Anywho, this was written for the prompt 'Game' for Revolutionshipping week, which I almost forgot about. For that reason, this drabble may not be up to par with my other writing because of lack of time.**

**A _Review_ would be lovely nevertheless.**

**~Startistica**


End file.
